The Friends of Foot Lee
by Neonn
Summary: Rock Lee makes a friend named Foot Lee. When a Fanclub gets out of hand, it's up to sasuke and Itachi to fix everything.
1. Behold the Divine Glory of Foot Lee!

Neonn: Here we go! I finally typed it up! Aren't you all so happy? readers groan Thanks go to Footleeismysexysensei for drawing up the original Foot Lee on her foot. And thanks to Jossi for getting her hyper enough to do so.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I own the sharpie Rock Lee used. Foot Lee belongs to Rock Lee, because...yeah. I'll stop now....

The Friends of Foot Lee

By Neon

Chapter One: Behold the Divine Glory of Foot Lee!

Rock Lee was happy. Very happy. True, he normally was happy, but today he was extraordinarily so as he went to meet his team. As he walked to the practice field, he hummed.

"Oh, why did we have to train today? It's all raining and it's ruining my hair! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get my hair into these buns?" whined Ten-Ten, kicking a post.

"Now, now. Remember, you are ninja! Ninja do not complain! For they are ninja!" Gai said, striking a pose. His teeth shone brightly.

"Gai-sensei!" called Lee, walking up to his teacher, still humming happily.

"Lee-san! You are late! That is not acceptable for a ninja! Particularly one such as yourself. If you continue in this manner who knows? You may end up like my arch rival, Hakake Kakashi!" warned Gai. Lee gasped. Happy feeling gone.

"No! No! I can not turn out like that! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Gai-sensei, please forgive me!" Lee fell to the ground in absolute misery. He was no longer humming happily. He felt as if the world was collapsing all around him. Gai walked up to the poor, dejected Lee and gave him a hug. Now they were both crying together. Neji and Ten-Ten ignored them, continuing to practice.

"Since you feel so bad about it, I wouldn't worry so. For there is hope for you yet!" Gai brushed the tears from his own eyes. "But, Lee-san, why are you late?"

"I made a new friend!" Remembering his new friend made Lee hum again.

"Really, that's wonderful! It is important to make friends and be friendly!" said Gai, proud of his favorite student.

"Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes, I would indeed!"

"Well, here he is!" Lee ripped off his right shoe and stuck his foot in Gai's face. "Foot Lee!" Neji and Ten-Ten paused to exchange glances. Poor Lee. Gai had obviously driven him to madness. "Wow! That's amazing!" proclaimed Gai.

Foot Lee was a face. He was drawn on the sole of Rock Lee's right foot using a permanent marker. The Face resembled Rock Lee's. It even had his hair.

"Y'know, Lee-" started Ten-Ten.

"Which one?" Rock Lee interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Which one? Me, Rock Lee, or him, Foot Lee?"

"Uh...Rock Lee, y'know, there's a place for people like ," finished Neji. At this, Rock Lee became indignant.

"Are you saying I'm crazy!? That's it, behold the Divine Glory of Foot Lee!" shouted Rock Lee. He kicked Neji with 'Foot Lee' He then walked off, carrying his right shoe in his hand.

TBC....

Neonn: DUN DUN DUNN!!! Well, people, what do you think? I do like reviews, hint hint. Any ideas? I have a **basic** idea of how this is all gonna go, but I'm always open to suggestions...


	2. Foot Lee’s Fan Club

Neonn: Next chapter is up! Yay! Aren't you proud of me for getting around to typing this stuff up? You should be! Normally I'm too lazy to do that. And, dear irookapooka, please don't worry. I'm getting better about typing my stuff up. See? You don't need to offer to type it up anymore. BUT THANK YOU ANYWAY!

DISCLAMER: I don't own anything. Well, I own my black undies and matching black bra...I like black...no, I'm not a Goth. REALLY!

Friends of Foot Lee

By Neonn

Chapter 2: Foot Lee's Fan Club

Rock Lee got several stares as he walked down the streets of Konohagakure, sharpie in his right hand, shoe in his left. He was only wearing one shoe. Naturally, that's why people stared. Not because they were in awe of him, as he had suspected.

"Why are you walking around with only one shoe on? And why are you carrying one shoue and a sharpie?" asked a girl. She wore a Konoha headband covering some of her dark short hair. She had a T-shirt and shorts on. Her legs had drawings, from a pen, all along them.

"Who are you?" asked (Rock) Lee. She had a huge grin which kinda scared him.

"I'm Jordan. But you can call me Jo-chan. Now, will you answer my question?" She grinned wider.

"Well, because of...Foot Lee!" He lifted him into view. Jo-chan's mouth dropped into a perfect 'O'. For a moment, Lee thought he may have to show her the Divine Glory of Foot Lee, when she completely surprised him

"Oh, wow! That is so cool!" she giggled. "You kow what we should do?"

"We?"

"We should start a fan club!" she continued as if he hadn't spoken. "We can call it the Friends of Foot Lee, or FOFL for short. But the first name sounds better." She began to bounce and pace.

"All right, but we need more members, right? Where are we going to get them?" asked Rock Lee, still a bit frightened by her...exuberance.

"Oh, I know just the people to have join..."

"So where will these people be?" asked Rock Lee as Jo-chan began dragging him through the streets.

"At the Ichiraku, of course! They love ramen!" Rock Lee was beginning to have his doubts.

TBC...

Neonn: HA! At first I put TBS instead of TBC! laughs till she can't anymore yes, I know that really isn't that funny...oh well. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know that my chapters are short...but chapter four is long...really! Just be patient! PLEASE! I'm just physically incapable of making longer chapters...


	3. New Members

Neonn: Thank you for reading this far. This chapter is also almost too short, even for my liking, but it's still about as long as the first chapter. Slightly longer, actually. YAY! MY CHAPTERS ARE GROWING IN SIZE AND NUMBER!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! OK? NOTHING!!!! Neonn foams at mouth NOTHING!!!

The Friends of Foot Lee

By Neon

Chapter Three: New Members

Jo-chan and Rock Lee stood outside the Ichiraku, looking into it. It was full, but it was obvious where the people they sought were.

Three girls and Naruto were at the bar, vigorously engaged in an eating contest, seeing who could eat the most ramen the fastest. Several people were nearby, cheering them on. These included Kakashi, Zabuza (he lives!), and a few other random characters. Lee and Jo-chan watched.

Finally, five minutes later, a girl with long dark hair and a sand headband was declared winner. "No!" sobbed Naruto. He went into a corner to sulk.

"Poor Naruto-kun. That's the third time this week," Jo-chan whispered confidentially to Lee. "Hey, guys!" She walked up to the girls at the bar, "I'd like you to meet-"

"Rock Lee!" one of the girls with short blonde hair and a Mist headband squealed. "It's an honor to meet you, the Legendary Beast of Konoha!"

"Rock Lee, I'd like you to meet my cousins," said Jo-chan proudly.

"I', Jocelyn, but you can call me Jossi-chan," said the girl who'd squealled.

"And I'm Jossi-chan's older sister, Natalie. You can call me Nat-chan," said another Mist nin who resembled Jossi-chan but had longer hair.

"And this is my friend Candice, you can call her Candi-chan. She's not my cousin," clarified Jo-chan, indicating the winner of the contest.

"I'm from...SANDLAND!" she laughed crazily.

"Welcome to Konoha. I-" started Lee.

"And now meet FOOT LEE!" Jo-chan grabbed Rock Lee's foot and pulled up, causing him to fall on his back and showing the glorious Foot Lee.

"WOW!" exclaimed Jossi-chan.

"Spiffy!" said Candi-chan.

"You guys are so crazy," said Nat-chan.

"Me'n Rock Lee have a fanclub for Foot Lee. It's called the Friends of Foot Lee! Rock Lee is president and I'm vice-president. Ya wanna join?" asked Jo-chan.

"Heck yeah! Can I be the public relations manager?" asked Candi-chan.

"Dibs on secretary!" exclaimed Jossi-chan. They all looked expectantly at Nat-chan.

"Fine. I'll be...treasurer," she said in a defeated tone of voice.

"Alright! Now let's go and get more members!" said Jo-chan, pumping her fist into the air.

"Wait. Nat-chan, will the budget allow for T-shirts and bumper stickers?" asked Candi-chan. Nat-chan didn't really know what to say. Less than a minute and they already had a budget?

"Um, I guess..."

"Excellent! Ok, Baka-pack, puke up the goods!" Candi-chan turned her backpack upside down.

"I thought it only held lots of stuff. Y'know, the Baka-pack of Infinite Holding and all," said Jossi-chan, looking at what had come out.

Several shirts had come out. They were green and each said "The Friends of Foot Lee" in big bold letters on the back. A picture of Foot Lee was on the front.

"I had it upgraded," explained Candi-chan, placing one on herself. Eacheperson put one on.

"That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever seen!" said a familiar voice. All turned towards it.

TBC...

Neonn: Who is it? I'm not gonna tell! WHY? BECAUSE YOU NEED TO KEEP READING! BWAHAHA! Diabolical, no? Yeah, I know it's a short chapter. The next one probably won't be till next Friday, too...I've been busy...stupid school. We had a bomb threat yesterday! BWEE! We sat around for several hours, then I called my mommy, got permission to leave and went over to irukapooka's house! I can still kick Ben's butt!

This chapter was a pain in the butt to write. Seriously. Too many 'chan's I thought I was going to explode! I may begin to leave off a few of the chan's. Oh, does any one know Rock Lee's nickname? I know it's something about being some sort of beast of Konoha, but which one? GAH! BRAIN OVERLOAD!!


	4. Sexiness in a Shirt

Neonn: ok, I have something important to say. Thank irukapooka for this chapter, and the next one. She typed it up for me. The best way to thank her? Go read her fanfics!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't own anything.

The Friends of Foot Lee

By Neonn

Chapter Four: Sexiness in a Shirt

"Sasuke the Sexy!" a girl with a Konoha headband appeared and glomped him.

"H-hello Brittney-chan...can...you...l-let go of me? I-I-I can't breathe..." Sasuke gasped.

"Nope! So, what are y'all doing?" she asked, staring at the shirts.

"Behold! Foot Lee!" Jo-chan lifted Lee's foot up again. "We have a fan club for him!"

"Oh! Can I join? Please?" Brittney-chan got down on her knees, dragging Sasuke down with her. "Oh! Sasuke the Sexy wants to join too! Isn't that sweet?" she squealed.

"What? No way! A fanclub for a drawing of a face (resembling Rock Lee) on a foot is just stupid!" Sasuke tried to get up, but Brittney-chan pulled him back down.

"Ahhhh...so SEXY! How do you do it?" she sighed happily.

"Yes! You can join! The officer positions are full, but you can still be one of the Foot Lee fans!" said Jo-chan, handing shirts to them. Brittney-chan put hers on with an exclamation of delight. Sasuke stared at it as if it were something poisonous.

"C'mon, Sasuke-kun! On with it!" Jossi-chan shoved it over his head, ignoring his cries of protest.

"Yay! We all match!" said Jo-chan.

"Ah...sexiness in a shirt..." Brittney-chan looked at Sasuke with dreamy eyes. He moved away slowly.

"Brittney, you scare me," said Nat-chan, shaking her head.

"Oh really?" Brittney-chan ran over to her and squeezed her leg, just above the knee.

"Aieeeeeee!" Nat-chan screamed and fell off the stool. Everyone laughed.

"I refuse to take part of this!" exclaimed Sasuke, ripping the shirt off everyone looked at him.

"Oh...nice abs!" said Candi-chan, grinning.

"It's time for drastic measures!" Brittney-chan reached into Baka-pack.

"Hey!" protested Candi-chan.

"Sorry, but this is necessary." Holding another shirt, Brittney-chan tackled Sasuke.

"Augh-No! STOP!"

"Ok!" Brittney-chan got off and yanked Sasuke up to his feet. He now had a green straight jacket. On the back was a Foot Lee and the words "Friends of Foot Lee." Sasuke gave a small yelp, then tried to pull off the jacket with his teeth.

"Geez...I could see Kiba doing that, but Sasuke?" Nat-chan mused.

"It just makes him more sexy!" Brittney-chan glomped him.

"Can you _please_ stop saying that word?" asked Naruto, entering the conversation.

"Are you saying he's not sexy?!"

"Uh, I, uh..." Naruto was stuck. Brittney-chan was glaring so he knew he couldn't say 'no'. At the same time, he most certainly couldn't say 'yes'. Everyone stared at him, amused. Thankfully, he was saved.

TBC....

Neonn: Who is it? You'll have to wait till the next chapter. BWAHAHA! If anyone'd like to make an appearance, let me know!


	5. Getting Ripped Off

Neonn: Once again, thank **irukapooka** for this chapter. GO READ HER FANFICS! NOW! Also, irukapooka, is the title any better? I hope so. I like this one better. Anyway, I'd like to take this opportunity to disclaim. I own nothing. NADA! Ok? Good.

Friends of Foot Lee

By Neonn

Chapter Five: Getting Ripped Off

"Lee! There you are!" said Gai, coming up to the group. "You left and I...YOU" he glared at Kakashi.

"Hello, Gai. Lovely day, isn't it?" said Kakashi casually.

"Lee! You left me for him?" Gai got a sad look on his face. Kakashi got a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Of course he did!" Kakashi reached into Baka-pack.

"Hey!...Baka-pack feels so...invaded!" whined Candi-chan.

"You see..." he pulled out a special shirt. "We're both members of the Friends of Foot Lee!" he shoved it onto himself.

"Truly? I...that's...so wonderful! Hatake Kakashi! We shall forever be best of friends, now! For I, too shall join!" he reached into Baka-pack, avoiding getting bit by Candi-chan, and placed a shirt on himself. He held his arms out to Kakashi. Kakashi hesitated, then held out his arms. They hugged eachother.

"Augh! Yaoi!" yelled Brittney-chan. "Help!"

"It's sweet!" said Jo-chan.

"Uh...huh..." said Nata-chan, eyeing the two men.

"Okay, Naru-chan! Put one on!" Jor-chan shoved one onto him.

Jossi-chan scanned the crowd. She finally spotted the one she was looking for.

"Zaboozy-wooky-kin! Here!" She reached into Baka-pack and pulled out a shirt.

"Stay out of my Baka-pack!" Candi-chan clutched it close to her chest.

"Hey, where's Gaara?" asked Brittney-chan.

"Hiding in the men's bathroom with Iruka."

"Oh. Booze, go grab them, please?" asked Jossi-chan.

Eyeing the shirt she had forced on him, he went into there.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Don't make me kill you! I will!" Zabuza came out, dragging a leaf chuunin and a sand gennin.

"Here," he dropped them in front of Brittney-chan and Candi-chan. "Irukapooka! You must join!" Brittney-chan grabbed two shirts out of Baka-pack. "You need to join too, Gaara."

"The next person to reach into** my **Baka-pack is gonna get their arms RIPPED **OFF**!" screamed Candi-chan, eyes blazing.

"Woah! Easy now! It's alright," said Jossi-chan reassuringly.

"I will. Really. I'm not lying," said Candi-chan sullenly, glaring.

"It's all right. No one's gonna mess with Baka-pack-"

Suddenly, Kiba and Akamaru entered. Akamaru jumped into Baka-pack.

"Good hiding place, Akamaru! Shino won't find you there!" Kiba said proudly.

"Why does he need to hide?" asked Lee curiously.

"He, uh, used an anthill and the bathroom. Shino's mad," explained Kiba.

"Well, I suggest he hide somewhere else," suggested Brittney-chan cheerfully.

"Huh, why?"

"Get out of my Baka-pack!" Candi-chan looked angrily at Akamaru. "And if you pee in there-"

"Don't hurt the doggie! He doesn't know any better!" said Jor-chan, pleading.

"You're tight!" Candi-chan turned on Kiba. She took a step toward him menacingly. He gulped.

"N-now...N-no h-harm done, r-right? Y-you...why are you looking at me like that?" he shook, frightened.

Candi-chan was muttering. "It's all right, Baka-pack...Yes, I'll get him. It's all HIS fault. Yes! That's right! DIE!" she tackled Kiba. "I warned you!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOooooooo..............!!!"

TBC...

Neonn: should I keep making everyone have the –chan suffix? It's a pain in the butt to type, right irukapooka? Ok, like I said previously, if anyone wants to make an appearance, tell me! Also **glance1**,( I think that's who you are) I do not have any intention of making this end soon. Also, for those who are worried, this will only have one or two 'original' characters. This is mostly focused on the liscensed characters. Everyone else actually has a rather minor role. So no freaking out ok?

Also- I love Kiba, ok. Not so much Akamaru, but I do like Kiba. He just happened to be the one who popped into my head whilst I was writing this, and it behooveth me to use him.


	6. Seeing Eye to Eye

Neonn: Wow! I've gotten so many reviews, it's unreal. Yes, the number isn't that big, but for me it is so now I'm going to actually start to respond to the reviews! YAY! I just respond randomly, so they aren't in any order, nor will I always reply to anyone I know personally, as I can always thank them...in person...

**Darkfire22: ** He's in this chapter! YAYNESS!

**Rednal29: ** No, sorry. He's not going to join up with the 'Friends", but it's better this way. I know. a foot-obsessed Itachi would be great, but, well, no.

**glance1: ** I luv you, and I'd give you a glomp just to show my appreciation if I could!

**Waterangel: ** ok, I can do that...I can put you in the next chapter, or the one after, it depends on if I decide to combine chapters...

**Blind Kunoichi: ** I can do that for you too...

**Footleeismysexysensei:** First, your name is a pain to write. It's long! Oh well. Next, your disclaimer still isn't up! And, thanks for the review! I know how hard it must be, since you don't even have a apostrophe on your keyboard!

Neonn: OK! Now, time for apologies. I'm still going to try to update on this every week, really try. But, as I have many stories, it's difficult. I'd also like to add new chapters to the one-shots I have...plus school...gah! Anyway, I'm apologizing in advance if this one doesn't always get updated. Ok, enough ranting! Here we go!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Even Foot Lee belongs to someone else. (That would be Footleeismysexysensei. Go read her stuff! It's randomly hilarious!)

The Friends of Foot Lee

By Neonn

Chapter 6 Seeing Eye to Eye

While everyone attempted to prevent Candi-chan from maiming Kiba, Sasuke decided he needed to escape. Using his Super Spiffy Shinobi Skills and his teeth, he managed to escape out of the straitjacket. He stood up. On a nearby table lay his normal shirt. He put it on hurriedly. Ignoring Kiba's cries of pain, he tore out of the Ichiraku.

Apparently, word had already spread about the "Friends of Foot Lee". As Sasuke walked through the streets, he noticed something odd. There were many posters, begging people to join 'the Friends'. There were posters proclaiming how great Foot Lee was. There were even ones saying 'Foot Lee for Hokage!' People he passed wore 'Friends of Foot Lee' shirts.

"Kisame, what are you doing?" Sasuke heard a curiously familiar voice. He moved towards it.

"I'm putting up posters, of course! Want to help me?" replied another familiar voice.

"No, I will not help you! Have you gone mad? It's a drawing on a foot!" Sasuke turned a corner and gasped. It was his brother and the blue shark man! Itachi was looking the same as always, but Kisame...

Kisame's spiffy red and black cape had been exchanged for one with Foot Lee on the back. His hat thing was white, and he had a FOFL shirt. His pants resembled pajama pants, with little Foot Lee's stamped all over them. He had exchanged his X'ed out Mist headband for one with Foot Lee on it. He had a big bag of posters next to him, and several more posters were in his arms. Itachi was not having any part of it.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Sasuke, rounding the corner quickly and trying to look tough. Itachi and Kisame looked at him blankly for a moment. Finally Itachi spoke.

"He," Itachi gestured to Kisame, "heard about 'Foot Lee' and wanted to meet him." Itachi rolled his spiffy eyes. "We aren't even supposed to be here! I don't even want to be here! I'm supposed to be on vacation! On a cruise on the warm South Seas, surrounded by beautiful women," Itachi got a dreamy look on his face.

"Women? HAH! What's a woman compared to Foot Lee?" Jiraiya suddenly popped up out of nowhere. "Foot Lee is the most glorious, well-ripened creature to ever grace this earth! Those curves, the beautiful contours of his face! I could spend all day watching him!" Jiraiya sighed, caught up in some weird, bizarre daydream.

"See, Itachi? Even Jiraiya likes Foot Lee! Get with the program, join the club!" Kisame shoved a shirt towards Itachi. He glared at it. Slowly he reached for it. Suddenly, he whipped out a kunai, as did Sasuke. Together they cut it to shreds.

Kisame and Jiraiya stared in shock for a moment. They slowly reached down and tenderly gathered up the pieces of the ruined shirt, clutching them dearly to their bosom. (I admit, I've been dying to use that word, for some unknown reason). Sasuke and Itachi exchanged incredulous glances. Then Sasuke remembered who Itachi was and glared. Itachi shrugged it off.

"How could you?" began Kisame tearfully.

"Impudent brats! You shall pay!" Jiraiya roared. Now random townsfolk had begun to gather. All wearing FOFL shirts.

"C'mon, it's just a shirt!" protested Itachi.

"It's a stupid foot!" Sasuke pointed out. Thir comments, however, only seemed to infuriate the crowd even more.

"How dare you!" cried Random Villager #1.

"Why would you do that to the glorious Foot Lee?" sobbed Random Villager #2.

"Let's get 'em!" proclaimed Random Villager #4,389,210. Everyone began to nod their heads.

"Yeah!

"Teach them to disrespect Foot Lee-sama!"

"Foot Lee! Foot Lee!" everyone began to take up the chant. Itachi realized that things were getting out of hand. An angry fanmob was beginning. He grabbed Sasuke, hefted him over his shoulder, and bolted.

TBC...

Neonn: WHEE! I'm so happy. Ch. 7 will either come end of this week, or beginning of next. Depends on what I feel like. Oh, and does anyone know what Kisame's sword is called. I want tto say Sarehada, or something close. Does anyone know what it is?


	7. 2 point 001 Left

Neonn: Ok…as one can tell, I'm a very slow updater. However my new new years resolution is to do better about that, oh, and no, the chappie title has nothing to do with how many chapters are left…and if anyone wants to Join the The Friends of Foot Lee, tell me! Anyway, here we go!

Disclaimer: see chapter four's disclaimer

The Friends of Foot Lee

By Neonn

Chapter 7: 2.001 left!

"Hey, put me down!" yelled Sasuke, struggling violently. Itachi covered his mouth and continued to run. Eventually, the sounds of the raving mob died away. By this time, they were hiding in a tree house in a random backyard. Itachi finally set Sasuke down.

"Shh! What if one of them hears you and gets you or me?" Itachi hissed, covering up Sasuke's mouth hurriedly.

"What do you care if one of them gets me!? You killed off the entire family and just NOW you begin to care!?" yes, Sasuke was screaming, but he didn't really care he was screaming. Itachi shook his head.

"Baka little brother. OF course I care! You and I seem to be the only sane people on this planet! We have to work together to stop this evil foot thing. After all, how can Akatsuki's dreams of conquering the world come to fruition if the rest of its members are all slaves to a foot? Besides, I didn't kill the **whole** clan. There's you…and there's me…and an eyeball. That means there's still 2.001 of the clan left! See?" Itachi held up 2.001 of his fingers and grinned happily. Sasuke wondered if Itachi hadn't gone at least a little bit crazy.

MEANWHILE, AT THE FOFL HEADQUARTERS…

Things had calmed down slightly, now that Foot Lee had been declared the Sixth Hokage. Jossi-chan was retracing Foot Lee with a Sharpie and Rock Lee was lounging on a comfortable chair, although he was squirming around-he's very ticklish. On either side of him was Gai and Kakashi, his self-proclaimed bodyguards.

The Hokage's office itself had become a sort of stronghold. The ninja were now patrolling the corridors of the building. The Akatsuki were in charge of the security and they took their jobs very seriously.

Anyway, back to the room with Lee, Lee, Jossi-chan, Gai and Kakashi. Some of the self-proclaimed leaders of the fangroup (Jo-chan and Nat-chan) were there, along with several honorary members. (Brittney-chan, Sakura and Ino.) Nat-chan and Jo-chan were discussing what they could do with the donations, like outlaw mullets, and other such things. Suddenly, a ninja called Waterangel pooped in, followed by one known as Blind Kunoichi. They were supposed to be helping Candi-chan spread the word in Sound Village-what were they doing here?

"What?" asked Jo-chan.

"The-the Sound! They…THEY REFUSE! REFUSE!!!" Blind Kunoichi burst into tears, unable to continue. Waterangel continued for her.

"They refuse to join," and Blind Kunoichi let out another wail. "There, there, it's ok." Waterangel began to comfort her.

"Man, these nins really tick me off! Especially that sexy creepy snake guy!" growled Brittney-chan, glaring.

over in Sound Village, Orochimaru shuddered

"What can we do? And where's Candi-chan?" asked Jossi-chan. Waterangel and Blind Kunoichi exchanged glances.

"I think she went to Sand Village." Said Blind Kunoichi.

"Why?" they both shrugged.

"She said something about pandas. Oh, and she wants us to give this to you," said Waterangel, handing a note to Jo-chan. She opened it and began to read aloud.

TBC….

Ok, I swear I will post another by next…Tuesday. Yes. Honest. May I stop glomping people and comparing certain guys I know to certain people on my glomp list if I don't. Or may I go a week without reading any fanfics if I don't. (yes, I'm a fanfic addict…) Is glom a word? My spell check says it is...


	8. Attack of The Killer Potatoes

Neonn:Hey, everyone! Waz' up? I was gonna type this up earlier…then I remembered I had a test this week. A math test. So I've been studying for that. Anyway, I'm too lazy to do a disclaimer, there's ones on the other chappies, anyway, so nyah!

Friends of Foot Lee

Chapter 8: Attack of the Killer Potatoes

"Hi, everyone!" Jo-chan read aloud.

"What's up? The weather good? It's nice here. Gotta make this short, as I'm being chased by angry Sound Nins. I'm gonna head over to Sandyland. My panda's supposed to be telling everyone over there about Foot Lee. Um, about the Sound Situation? No idea what to do. Maybe throw raw potatoes at them or somethin? Oh, well…eep! Sharp kunai! Gotta go!

-Candi-chan"

"Well, that settles it!" said Brittney-chan.

"Settles what?" asked Sakura.

"Stupid pansy!" Brittney-chan raged for a moment, her usual hatred of Sakura momentarily showing before she remembered they were on the same team, as it were. "W4e've got the Sound problem solved, of course."

"With potatoes?" asked Ino incredulously.

"Of course! It makes perfect sense!" proclaimed Jossi-chan.

"How?" asked Blind Kunoichi confusedly.

"We'll send out our best nins and throw potatoes at them. Soon they shall crumble before our might!" exclaimed Jo-chan triumphantly.

"Why potatoes?" wondered Waterangel.

"Candi-chan likes the word. Also, a potato is harder than a tomato," explained Nat-chan sensibly.

"Yes!" proclaimed Rock Lee, finally speaking. "That is a good way! We can end the threat to Konoha as well! Brittney-chan!"

"Yes, Mr. President?" she saluted, stifling a giggle.

"You are to take one hundred ninja of your choice, and gather as many potatoes as you can!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" she turned to Waterangel and Blind Kunoichi. "Ya wanna come?"

"Sure!"

"Of course!"

"Then let's go!" the three ran out, looking for nins and potatoes.

DUN DUN DUN…

"And in other news, the Sound Ninja were defeated by some children throwing…potatoes. Here, we have the leaders of this attack: Brittney-chan, Waterangel, and Blind Kunoichi," said a news anchorwoman. "So, what do you three have to say about this?"

"Long live Foot Lee!" said Blind Kunoichi, pumping a fist into the air.

"Join the Friends of Foot Lee!" said Waterangel, giving a peace sign (or a 'V' for 'victory', if you will.)

"Foot Lee's the greatest! Oh, yeah…Hi, mom!" said Brittney-chan, waving.

"And now, we'll go to the losers of this, um, battle," said the news anchorwoman. "Orochimaru, what do you have to say on this?"

"Potatoes. It was a stroke of genius. You see, potatoes are, coincidentally, the only thing which our chakra can't affect. Well, we can warm them up to high temperatures, causing them to explode, but other than that…"he trailed off. Orochimaru picked up a glob of potatoes mashed against a window, staring at it in disgust. "This'll take weeks to clean up."

"Yum!" Brittney-chan began licking the potatoes off the window. She stopped for a moment.

"Needs butter!: she bulled some butter out of her pocket and used her chakra to warm it up. "Perfect!" she began to lick it again. Everyone stared at her. The news anchorwoman looked over to the cameraman.

"We can edit that out, right?" she asked uncertainly. He nodded, and she sighed with relief.

TBC…

Neonn: Well? How was it? Sorry, sorry, I know the chapters are really short, but… and the next chapter is even shorter than this one…ah, well, that's life…I should have the next chapter up either tomorrow, or by Tuesday. Not Monday, because I don't feel like doing it on a Monday. No promises, tho.


	9. Smoke Detectors

Neonn: Firstly, thanks to all who reviewed. I luvr you!Nextly, this is actually based on a real experience I had once. It REALLY sucked, let me tell you! Looking back on it, it inspired me to do this chapter! Yay for smoke detectors!

Friends of Foot Lee

By Neonn

Chapter Nine: Smoke Detectors

As one may or may not remember, Sasuke and Itachi are currently hiding in a tree house. Somewhere. It's been so long, even the author forgets. Woops. Anyway, there they are, sitting there. When, suddenly, they hear a noise.

_Chirp!_

This noise is very loud, high pitched, and piercing. Both of them jerk reflexively. At first, they think it's a bird.

"Sasuke?" says Itachi.

"Hmm?"

"Did you just hear that?"

"I think it's a bird."

"Oh."

They lapse back into silence, when, one minute from the first _Chirp, _they hear

_Chirp!_

"Stupid bird." Says Sasuke.

sixty seconds later-

_Chirp!_

"I'm beginning to think that isn't a bird," said Itachi.

"What is it then? A cricket?" said Sasuke sarcastically.

Itachi shrugged. "Maybe."

nine hours later-

_Chirp!_

"Augh! No more! Where is that sound coming from?" screamed Sasuke at no one. For the past many hours, there would be that annoying _Chirp! _sound. It happened exactly once a minute, on the dot.

"I think it's that smoke detector," said Itachi, pointing up at it.

"What the heck is a smoke detector doing in a tree house?" demanded Sasuke. Itachi shrugged. Sasuke twitched.

_Chirp!_

"Hey, let's try taking out the batteries!" said Itachi. He gave Sasuke a boost, and the batteries were deftly removed.

"Maybe now it'll stop," said Sasuke.

sixty seconds later-

_Chirp!_

"Nope," said Itachi, as they both curled into fetal positions.

sixty seconds later-

_Chirp!_

"Ok, now let's see if putting the battery back in will stop it!" said Sasuke. They put the battery back in.

sixty seconds later-

_Silence_

"Yes! It worked!" Itachi and Sasuke began to dance in joy.

five minutes later-

_Chirp!_

"No!" cried Sasuke, stopping the victory dance, "I thought we fixed it!"

"It's alright, we'll just have to…um…gah!" Itachi took off his pants, showing his bright orange boxers (with flowers of every type and color), and wrapped his pants around his head, in an effort to block out the noise.

"Nice boxers," scoffed Sasuke.

"During the most serious and formal events and occasions, wear outrageous underwear," said Itachi firmly, refusing to be goaded into making it so only 1.001 of the clan was left. "Now, we just wait."

_Chirp!_

"Why are we waiting again?" asked Sasuke.

"…"

"You mean, we've been in here for nine hours…and you don't know why?"

"…"

"I'll kill you!"

"…!…"

sixty seconds later-

_Chirp!_

"No! Don't hurt meeeeee!"

"Die! Die! Grrr…"

"Gir? What does the G stand for?" asked Itachi randomly.

"What?" Sasuke paused.

"Well, come on. What does it stand for?" Itachi prompted. Sasuke glared at him. Itachi sighed, reached over into his cloak-cape-thing, and gave him a script.

"…I don't know…" Sasuke read from the script.

"Finish it," said Itachi.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo!" Sasuke than began to laugh crazily.

Ok, now we may continue, as if the last six or seven paragraphs never happened.

"Now, now, Sasuke. Don't take your anger out on me…it's Foot Lee's fault we're in here, remember. Him and his crazy, obsessed mob," Itachi tried to reason with his brother.

"Allright, let's go get him, then…and afterwards I'll get you," decided Sasuke.

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief as he led the way out of the tree house. It was time to get Foot Lee.

TBC…

Neonn: Well? How was it? Yes, the smoke detector thing actually happened to me. It was in my room, and it went the WHOLE night. I tried sleeping upstairs, as far away from my room as possible, but those things are LOUD! I eventually found replacement batteries, but that happened around six in the morning…many hours after I had gone to my room for the night. I suppose I could've bugged my mom about it, but I really didn't want to wake anyone up. I wonder if anyone will get that random little 'Gir' reference. I'll laugh if someone does. Ok, so it wasn't one hundred percent appropriate, but I was watching Invader Zim and felt the need.


End file.
